The Truth Comes Out
by MirraKenobi
Summary: Mira gives Obi-Wan a reality check and tries to keep everything from falling apart.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't let you do this." Mira warned. "Padme is pregnant. This is the last thing she needs."

"The last thing she needs is to come into contact with a power hungry Sith who killed her husband." Obi-Wan retorted.

"He's not dead. There is still good in him. I know it. You believed in me…why don't you believe in him?" she asked.

"You were not given a choice. You were controlled like a puppet. Anakin, he made these decisions of his own free will. He let the dark side invade his being."

"No! You never understood him and you don't now. He lost his mother because he wasn't there to save her…he's always had a fear of losing Padme because he wouldn't be powerful enough to save her. The Chancellor preyed on that. It's not his fault." she pleaded.

"He was overly emotional and too hard himself despite everyone around him trying to help. These are flaws that he could have dealt with differently." Obi-Wan said.

Mira could feel the boiling pit in her stomach starting to spread through her entire body. She force reached for his lightsaber and it landed in her hand, blade ignited.

"Mira, what are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm consciously making this decision. Am I a lost cause now too?" she hissed.

She lunged at him with the blade, he jumped out of the way.

"You can't do this Obi-Wan. They are going to be a family. You'll be taking a father away from an innocent child. He loves Padme. Let her go talk some sense into him. He would never hurt her."

"And if he does? If he in his anger kills her and their poor child?" he said.

"No! He would never. Ani is good." she took a swing, but he ducked and caught her by the hand.

"Anger does terrible things to good people." he stared at her. "I have failed the both of you."

The lightsaber switched off.

"Do you remember the first night of your possession?" he asked.

She didn't. She only remembered waking up on the floor of Anakin's quarters alone.

"No." she said.

He brought her hands gently down to her sides and let go.

"I felt true anger that night and lust and I did something terrible." he said.

Her cheeks grew hot.

"You were alternating between terrified and belligerent until the total take over happened. I didn't know what to do with you and i couldn't go to the council. Staring into your soulless eyes, not being able to see a trace of you inside made me feel simply mad. So I took you to Anakin and asked him to watch you while I ran to the record room to do some research" he said.

"I returned to find you and Anakin partially clothed and engaging in mouth to mouth activity on his bed." he said.

Mira was embarrassed. Anakin had never mentioned this to her.

"Although I assumed that it had happened between you two on several occasions, that time, when I saw it, I became very jealous." he said. "I lashed out at Anakin for the first of what would be many times over you."

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes. I would find another reason and cover it well, but whenever I felt that you two were getting too close I would take it out on him."

"But you knew about Padme." she said.

"I had my theories, but that was love. I couldn't have love. He had with you what I wished I could have with you."

"You could have had it Master."

"No I couldn't…because I knew you loved me and it wouldn't be right." he said, "but that night after I sent Anakin away as punishment…you turned your sights to me." he said, "the Sith knew what it was doing. It wanted to break me and it did."

"You stroked my hair and kissed my neck and my restraint snapped." he said. "I felt hypnotized. I threw you on Anakin's bed and had my way with you. It wasn't until the real you broke through for a moment and begged for me to help you that I fully realized what I had done."

"I felt so sick that I threw up. You started to battle against them shortly after and I tried to comfort you and keep you still as your thrashed about on the floor until you fell asleep. I felt myself wanting to kiss you again and that was when I realized that I loved you and I had just been fighting it for ages."

"Master.."

"I will never forgive myself for how I acted. I felt the dark side that night and I gave in for a brief moment."

Mira wanted him to shut up. She didn't need to hear anymore. He loved her and he wanted her, that was all she wanted to know.

"You hypocrite." Mira spat. "You're going to stop lecturing and listen to me for once."

She threw his lightsaber to the floor and force pushed him against a wall.

"I know you care for us, but here is the truth Master. You are not very good at it." She said.

"Your version of caring is controlling and trying to make decisions for us...but you don't even know how to make the right decisions for yourself." She continued.

"Mira-"

She pushed him and held him there.

"I said shut up." She hissed.

"You try so hard to be perfect and follow all of the rules in the book to the letter which is great...but we are humans Obi-Wan. It is in our nature to feel emotion. No matter how hard you try to shut them off...you can't."

She looked away from him.

"This is where I don't agree with the Jedi Order. I mean look where it has gotten us. Just the three of us. Anakin was so full of love and emotion that you fluffed off like it was nothing. You knew about his mother and you knew about Padme but what did you do? What did the whole order do? Pretend it wasn't happening instead of accepting it and helping him work through his problems. Me? I lost my mother, I had to beg to be trained and when I fell in love with my master what did he do? Condemned me for it every step of the way."

Obi-wan opened his mouth to speak again, but bit his tongue.

"Anakin and I found comfort in each other because we readily accepted our emotions when we were around each other and tried to help each other work through them. You were jealous? You could have been a part of it! But what did you do instead? You kept yourself locked up so tight that when the opportunity for true happiness came your way...you rejected me even though you knew you wanted me. And then how did it finally manifest itself? By you taking advantage of me when I wasn't in control of my own body. Do you see what I'm getting at Obi wan?"

Still pinning him against the wall, Mira stepped toward him.

"You indulged in the dark side because you couldn't be honest with yourself about your feelings and now you want to take Anakin life because you think you know what's best for him? Best for Padme and their baby? No. You need to meditate on this and look at yourself before you decide you know what's best for anyone."

She let him go.

"But who am I to be telling you about your life? I'm just the idiot who still loves you after finding out you took advantage of me."

Mira couldn't look at him and left the room. Obi-Wan was left alone in shock, with a million thoughts flooding his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh! I felt some movement that time." Mira smiled up a Padme and she gently felt her stomach.

"Yes, they do move around a lot. I think the sibling rivalry is starting early." Padme said, laughing.

"They? Oh my gods are you having twins?!" Mira jumped up in excitement.

"Yes! But don't tell anyone. Anakin doesn't even know yet."

Both women tried to hide their darkened expressions, but neither succeeded.

"He's going to be so excited." Mira said softly. "Padme, I'm sorry to ask, but I need to know...have you seen him lately?"

Padme clutched her belly with both hands.

"No." Padme said.

Mira knew she was lying, but couldn't blame her.

"I know you're scared and you should be, but i want you to know he is my dearest friend in the world and if he needs help I want to be there. Just remember that." She said.

Tears fell from Padme's eyes and she reached for Mira's hand.

"Thank you." Padme said.

"Padme...Obi-Wan-"

"Obi-Wan...yes let's talk about him." She wiped the tears away and seemed grateful for the change in subject. "I wanted to ask you to speak to him for me, but you two seem to be on shaky ground."

"How could you tell?" Mira asked.

"Just standing in the same room with you two earlier, the tension nearly choked me." She laughed.

"Ah. I didn't realize it was that obvious." Mira said. "We had a discussion before coming to visit you that didn't end well."

"What was it about?" Padme asked.

It was Mira's turn to lie, or at least leave out a huge part of the truth.

"A lot of things came to light, some things that happened during my possession." She said.

"You can tell me. You look like you need to unload." Padme smiled.

"We'll it's difficult to say...but Obi-Wan admitted to taking advantage of me while I was possessed. To his credit, I did initiate it, or at least the Sith did."

Padme had to cover her mouth for a moment.

"He did what?! That's terrible and doesn't sound like him at all."

"I know. I wanted to hate him for it, but-"

"There can't possibly be a but that makes up for what he did."

"Oh it doesn't make up for it, but he explained that it was a build up of feelings he had worked so hard to suppress." Mira said.

"What kind of feelings?" Padme asked.

"He said that night he admitted to himself that he loved me, and that what he did made him so physically sick that he threw up."

"Mira. He loves you? He said it?"

Mira couldn't hide the smile that was spreading across her face.

"And what did you say?"

"Well I called him a hypocrite and told him doesn't know how to love." Mira said.

"Very harsh, but I think it was nessescary. Don't just forgive everything because he finally said he loves you." Padme said.

Mira felt truly happy for the first time since learning about the trip to Naboo. Padme was like a sister to her and it was nice to just sit and talk with her.

"But also know that in love things are complicated and you have to remember if you really love someone, you'll find a way to work through them." Padme continued.

"Hey, I'm going to grab us some tea...I think we have a lot more to chat about." Mira said.


	3. Chapter 3

Mira knocked on the door to Obi-Wan's room, but there was no response.

"Master Kenobi, I wanted to talk to you for a moment." She said. "I know you're probably still upset with me...but this is important."

She sighed and knocked harder.

"No matter how loud you knock, I won't be in there." Obi-Wan's voice crept up behind her.

She turned around to see a freshly showered, Obi-Wan wearing only a towel and a smug grin. He dried his hair with a smaller towel. Mira tried her best not to look surprised. It had been a while since she'd seen him shirtless and the sight quickened her breathing.

"Yes well sorry about that." She said, "I'll give you a few minutes to change and I'll come back."

"You said it was important." He said, opening the door to his room motioning her to come in.

"It can wait." She said looking away.

"Well I have something I want to say to you." He said.

Mira took a deep breath and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She looked at Obi-Wan who was already staring at her. His blue eyes looked as if they were pleading with her.

"Mira I am so very sorry for every way I have failed you and for not telling you how I felt much sooner." He said, "I am disgusted with myself and you were right about everything you said. How can I know what's best for anyone if I can't figure out what is best for me?"

She looked away.

"You have grown into a beautiful and wise young woman that I am constantly learning from, and I am in awe of your clarity and wisdom. It is much too mature for your few years." He continued, "I'm lucky to have been loved by you even if I pretended it didn't affect me, I want you to know it has."

Mira's fists clenched.

"Shut up." She said.

" I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you again..."

She rushed toward him and awkwardly grabbed his face with both hands.

"I said shut up." Mira said, kissing him hard.

Obi-Wan's arms wrapped around her body and he pulled her into his bare chest like he was holding on for dear life. Her hands snaked into his hair as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Mira hungrily sucked on his bottom lip until he gasped for air.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Shut up." He grinned and stole another kiss.

His lips softly caressed hers and lingered there. Mira savored the feeling and stood there with her eyes closed and lips pouted long after he pulled away.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Mira." He said stroking strands of her bronze hair out of her face.

She felt her face flush and a bubbly feeling grew inside of her.

"I want to rip that towel off of you." She said.

"I would enjoy that." He said grabbing her by the shoulders and attacking her neck with kisses.

She let out a soft moan as goosebumps spread across her body.

"But given the situation and my lingering guilt, I think we should take it slow." He whispered in her ear.

She knew he was right, but his hot breath on her neck made her body think otherwise.

"I've waited 12 years...I guess a little longer wont hurt." She said, "but there is something else I've always wanted to do."

Without another word she stripped down to her undertunic. Obi-Wan watched her, speechless and unsure of what to do with himself. She grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bed climbing on top of him and kissing him again before rolling over on her side and resting her head on his bare chest.

"I've always wanted to just lay with you like this and fall asleep in your arms. Not because I was being possessed or having nightmares, but just because it felt good to be close to each other." She said.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. He rested his hand on her head and stroked her hair gently.

"This does feel nice. I feel very peaceful, almost as if there were nothing to worry about." He said.

Mira wrapped her arm around his torso and squeezed.

"Mira, what was it you wanted to tell me before?" He asked.

"It was about Padme. I know you're going to question her no matter what I say, but please go easy on her." She gazed up at him, "she is worried and there are something's about her relationship with Anakin that we can't understand no matter how we try." She said.

"What did she tell you?" He asked.

"Uh uh. Girl talk. I can't tell." She said.

Obi-Wan scowled and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well does she at least know where he is?" He asked.

"She told me she doesn't. Though I'm not sure I believe that. Just please. Let her open up to you and consider giving her the chance to find him first. I think it's really important." She said. "Please."

He leaned down and kissed her head.

"Okay." He said.

Peaceful and content, she snuggled closer to him and started to drift off to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
